new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2025/03/07 Aldred's Haven, Foyer and Hallways, Kristof, Brandon, Crowley, Kline, Annette
Kristof Klaus von Meissen04/17/2019 Kristof and @Brandon Moore would arrive soon after Kristof hung up with Mr. Kline. He would greet any guard staff and announce himself and go through the proper pleasantries. Brandon Moore04/17/2019 Brandon follows quietly after, messenger bag bulging with unknown items that clink against each other as he shuffles in, oversized hoodie hiding him. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 Both men are met by Kline, whom will allow them entry and lead them to the library. “Uncle” Jon Crowley (ST Jaymie)04/17/2019 In the midst of everything, a motorcycle roars up to the building, a helmeted and uniformed messenger hopping off the bike even as the engine pings and cools, a heavy looking bag strapped to his back that he unslings on his approach to the door. Drawing out a thick bundle wrapped in a black poly bag, the helmeted figure looks down, apparently checking the address information. It’s rather hard to tell through the completely opaque visor that hides his features. Shifting the package under his arm, the courier walks to the front door, completely oblivious to the guards attempting to get him to stop or identify himself, and rings the bell. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 The door is answered by a tired looking but pleasant Annette. "How may I help you?" April 18, 2019 “Uncle” Jon Crowley (ST Jaymie)04/18/2019 Wordlessly, the messenger holds out the package. FROM: UJC Guess where New Albion, TX To: Desmond Aldred 1465 Tower Court Pretentiousville, TX The label has several RUSH!! stickers on it, and a slightly stained post it note taped to the plastic with a handwritten note: One. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/18/2019 Annette looks very, very pained at reading the package address. "Right... I'll see that this gets to Mr. Aldred." The use of Mister always sounds awkward when she says it. “Uncle” Jon Crowley (ST Jaymie)04/18/2019 The messenger nods slightly, still holding the package in front of Annette. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/18/2019 "I can take that to him, unless you've been directed to deliver it to him personally... If so he's a bit occupied." She'll reach for the package. “Uncle” Jon Crowley (ST Jaymie)04/18/2019 The package is handed over with a slow, grave nod before the package is handed over to her, the helmeted figure waiting for a long moment before turning and walking back to the bike, flinging one leg over, and firing it back up. The messenger turns to look back at the door one more time, then peels out as quickly as he arrived, tire marks and the smell of racing fuel exhaust the only evidence (aside from the package) of his existence. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/18/2019 Annette will sigh, heavily, before she steps back inside, mumbling about the neighbors probably complaining... ... And almost walks directly into Kline, whom came to see what the ruckus was about. "Jesus!" "Not the last time I checked, just good hearing." Kline's quip is a little more terse than usual. "This is... Well, I'm not sure what it is but probably not good." She holds the package out to Kline, who will take it and sigh before making his way towards the library. Annette's muttered "better you than me" isn't reacted to, but certainly isn't lost on him. Category:Logs